Timeless
by NewSlove
Summary: Regardless of what time period they were in, Merlin and Morgana were meant to find each other... whether as lovers, friends, or even enemies. Reincarnate fic.
1. Starter

Takes place more or less after the very last ep of Merlin.

* * *

They were connected to the end. Just like how Merlin and Arthur are two sides of the same coin, Merlin and Morgana are also two sides of the same coin, albeit a different coin. Their relationship was definitely a unique one, unlike the one Merlin had with Arthur. It was probably more. Maybe love. The first time Merlin set his eyes on Morgana, he thought she was a beautiful goddess. The first time Morgana set her eyes on Merlin, she thought he was kinda cute and maybe bring Excitement to her life. Never in million years would they think their life would be tied like that of Merlin and Arthur. As life would have it, they became enemies, always fighting, yet never letting Arthur know about Merlin's magic. In the end, they still fought each other even when it seemed hopeless.

"I finally found you Merlin... or should I say Emrys," Morgana's eyes was filled hatred.

"I won't let you kill Arthur! I WILL kill you if I have to!" Merlin yelled with so much anguish in his eyes.

"Doesn't matter. He's dying. You won't save him in time. Give up already."

"Never! He's my friend and Albion needs him. It's also my destiny and I will make sure he lives!" He yelled but tears were streaming down his face. Even as he said it, somewhere in him Merlin knew he wouldn't make it in time.

"Still the noble servant to the end," Morgana smirked. "I think I will let you go. It's more fun watching you cry when you finally realize you can't save him. We'll meet again soon Emrys." With a laugh Morgana left. Merlin was hoping Morgana would be wrong but few days later Arthur died. Even calling the Great Dragon Kilgharrah didn't work.

"In Albion's greatest time of need will Arthur rise again. Yours and even Morgana's destiny are not yet over," Kilgharrah said.

"What do you mean mine and Morgana's destiny! What does she have to do with my destiny!" Merlin yelled.

"By not killing her at this point, you guys have changed your own destinies. For better or for worse. It has been a pleasure Merlin and never forget the great deeds you have created." And Kilgharrah flew off never to be seen. Merlin hated the way the Great Dragon was being cryptic, but he also knew the words held some importance. Still he put it behind him until years and years later on a cold wet day, Merlin and Morgana was lying next to each other with fresh wounds on their bodies.

"Well..this is certainly unexpected," Morgana was panting hard, looking at Merlin.

"Give it up...Morgana...you cannot win this..." Merlin lied next to her panting, eyes on Morgana.

"Never...I will...always be after you...whether in this...life...or the next."

"Doesn't have...to be this...way. We can...do great things...I love you Morgana..." Merlin cried out.

Morgana smiled. "I know but...you're too late. I'm dying...unless Aithusa saves me," but then they both heard a crack. Morgana looked up and saw a large tree branch falling. With her last strength she pushed Merlin out of the way. Merlin was saved but Morgana was crushed instantly...but she had a smile on her face.

"No! Morgana, I will find you in the next life!" Merlin yelled. Slowly though Merlin was losing his breath. What Morgana hadn't realised when saving him was that days earlier, a poisonous snake had bit him when he went looking for her. He should've been more careful but he was desperate to look for her, to end it once and for all. His magic couldn't save him since it wasn't magical and he didn't have the antidote. Merlin was going to die either way, he just didn't think it would this soon. Still, for what it's worth, he'll die knowing Morgana still had some good in her.

"It's a promise..." Merlin whispered and took his last breath, but also with a smile. Even when he died, it was a promise the he was determined to keep. After all, they were also two sides of the same coin.

* * *

.

I do not own Merlin

I own any original characters you see here (though I highly highly doubt there will be any).

If there's any grammatical errors, let me know and I'll fix it. I'm usually good about it but the lack of sleep is making me see things lol.

.

First Merlin fic and hopefully I did okay. I know there's lots of reincarnate fics but mine won't necessarily connect. Each chapter is more like stand alone so you can skip around. Haha and oh man I seriously have to ask. Who's a Big Bang fan here? If you're a fan then big news! G- Dragon will have A WORLD CONCERT! WOOOOO! So...when I found out GD was going to have a concert...I kinda forgot what I wanted to say XD XD XD When I remember, I'll come back and edit this XD If not, then I'll just leave this as it is (which is very highly likely) XD This is seriously big big BIG NEWS. VIP FOR LIFE! XD *ahem* ANYWAY! Hopefully I got Kilgharrah right. I actually stopped watching Merlin after series 2 and watched the very last ep of the series. Sad Arthur died and very surprising at the end too! Oh yea and Merlin dying from poisonous snake...well, I gotta do something lol. Let's just call it artistic license XD

.

I hope you like this chapter and leave a review! It lets me know if you guys love or hate this and it is good for motivations!

.

~~Ciao for now!~~


	2. My Turn to Save You

Yes, another chapter!

* * *

July 30, 1780. America

"Oh my god I am so sorry my lady," A man apologized when he bumped into a woman.

"That is alright sir. I shou- You!" The woman yelled. After the woman dusted herself, she finally had a good look at the man. Nothing seemed unusual to her- scruffy looking face and wearing the typical uniform of a soldier…but the one thing that set everything off was that the woman can sense powerful magic in the man…after all, she herself had magic in her too.

"Morgana?" The man asked even though he knew the answer to the question.

"Yes but I go by Sarah. I'm sure you go by a different name too Merlin." After many years of searching, Merlin and Morgana finally met, but not without going through much hardships. Morgana came from a nice decent family- a loving mother and father and a little brother who she is close to. Fortunately for Morgana, her father is nothing like Uther Pendragon and she was able to form a close relationship with him and her brother is nothing like Arthur (but that didn't mean she never cared for Arthur). Years after her brother was born, her family had set sail for America, wanting a new life. It was a good life but as always, something always had to happen. The war had started and everything was looking grim. Morgana's father joined the war since her brother was too young and she was left to take care of her family and the house, still it could be worse.

Merlin on the other hand had lived a somewhat similar life- similar as in a decent life. His mother died ten years later after he was born because a carriage had gone wild and ran her over. Him and his father was devastated but they still had each other. Merlin was handed to nannies but his father still made time for him whenever he can. When the war started, Merlin had immediately enlisted, sensing that it was his duty to join and his magic was telling him to go to America. Of course there were tears between father and son but Merlin was determined to go. When he arrived, he soon found that it was going to be long and hard and he couldn't use his magic for fear of exposure. Merlin continued to battle and months later, he received a note saying his father had passed because of a disease and once again he was alone. Still he continued to battle to make his father proud. It was a long and difficult battle but he kept fighting which led him to where he is. Earlier that day Merlin was caught in a major battle but then sensed a magic user in a nearby area. Forgetting about the battle, Merlin made his way to where the source is which led him to the woman he just bumped into…and he extremely pleased to bump into her.

"It's John, but you can keep calling me Merlin if you want," Merlin said with ease. "I can see that you're on the opposite side Morgana."

"Yes, I am. Fighting for something I believe in," she said haughtily. "Problem with that? Then again you always did have something against me."

"What! No never problems with you…but I feel that you're fighting for the wrong side! You should join me and together we can do great things!" Merlin cried out. He was definitely pleased to see Morgana after years but not pleased to find out they were on opposite sides.

"Well, too bad because I am not leaving with you. I love you Merlin but I refuse to abandon my family and my home. You should go back before they think you betray them," Morgana said with tears in her eyes.

"Fine but- shit! Get down!" Merlin yelled. Right behind Morgana was a man who was wearing the same uniform as Merlin pointing a musket at her. Merlin saw him pull the trigger and pushed Morgana down, taking the bullet instead, right on the shoulder.

"Merlin!" She yelled when Merlin fell. She then reached for Merlin's musket that he always carried with him and shot the guy right between the eyes. "Shit Merlin! Just use your magic to save yourself!" Morgana cried openly.

"I can't, my magic isn't as strong as it was back then." Merlin cried in agony while clutching his shoulder.

"Then I will give you mine!" Morgana then focused her magic on Merlin's shoulder and together they healed his wounds. Once they determined the wound was closed, Morgana looked at Merlin and said tiredly, "Please go before anything else happen."

"I'll come back for you my love. Just wait for me." Merlin gave Morgana a gentle kiss on the lips and left.

"Goodbye Emrys," Morgana whispered and left. Few months later though, Morgana heard there was a major battle and that Merlin was part of the casualties. "Merlin…" Morgana thought to herself. "Your death was definitely your own fault. You had it coming! But it doesn't matter. I will find you in the next life. Years went by but the heartache she felt became stronger and never truly left her. One day during a clear night Morgana wondered towards a beach and with a sigh walked straight into the ocean.

Her body was found floating along the coast weeks later.

* * *

.

I do not own Merlin

I own any original characters you see here (though I highly highly doubt there will be any).

If there's any grammatical errors, let me know and I'll fix it. I'm usually good about it but the lack of sleep is making me see things lol.

.

Hahaha okay so I remembered what I wanted to say XD so, I like to think that despite all the shit Morgana went through, there's still some good in her which allowed to save Merlin in the last chapter and same thing in this chapter. The carriage thing running over Merlin's mother...again let's call it artistic license haha. I have to say, I wasn't planning to kill anyone here but hey why not XD still, I don't think I'll always kill them off haha but we'll see. Hm...I'm thinking the next chapter will be far into the future.

.

I hope you like this chapter and leave a review! It lets me know if you guys love or hate this and it is good for motivations!

.

~~Ciao for now!~~


	3. Infiltrate

Big shout outs to Dawn Ruthless, lilmiss, and SunnySmile1324. Thanks you guys!

* * *

2306- Somewhere on Earth

"Hey Patrick! Come over here! I want you to meet someone!" A man yelled to Patrick, who was checking on the security of the orbital elevator they were building. When Patrick went over to the man, he noticed that the man was standing to a very small girl who looked to be maybe early teen.

"Patrick, this is Mileina. She's a gifted engineer despite her age and gender."

"Hey!" Mileina yelled. "There is nothing wrong with being a girl! Look at Wang Liu Mei and Marina Ismail. Also women but powerful in their own right," She huffed making a point.

"Okay okay!" The man said putting his hands up. "Anyway, Mileina is one of the senior officers on this project so make sure you listen to her and treat her well."

"Yes sir," Patrick stated.

"I am going to leave her to you. Make sure you show her around," And the man left. After a few minutes, Patrick decided to break the silence first.

"Mileina? Really Morgana?" Patrick smirked.

"I could say the same about your name Merlin. I thought you would go into politics not engineer," Morgana had a deadpan look.

"You know there's a depletion of fossil fuels and I rather do something hands on this time. Sitting and strategizing is something Arthur would do... and really, gifted engineer. A bit far fetched if you ask me." Of course there was skepticism in Merlin's voice. When was there never any when talking to Morgana.

"I'll have you know I am a genius at what I do and didn't even use one bit of magic. My parents are the best engineers and they trained me well. I'll also have you know that I'm also a great tactician too. You on the other hand have a huge ego." Morgana was an only child and so her parents doted on her. But it was tough considering the fact that there is a depletion of fossil fuel, which means there is a mad race to build orbital elevator to bring in more solar power. It also means that there is also an ongoing warfare for the remaining fuel and energy. Every country soon formed an alliance and went under new names, with three big power countries wanting to dominate the world. Morgana and her family are the sought after engineers in the world, which means everyone wants them. To please everyone and not create another senseless war, her family agreed to help the big three. However, what they don't know is that Morgana's family works for a private independent military organization whose main goal is to stop the senseless warfare, stop the poverty created by the three big country, and take down any mass weapons they are building. Currently Morgana's job is to infiltrate and steal any information that would be useful in stopping the on going war. No one would ever suspect Morgana since she is only 14.

"Hey hey hey! I can't help it. I'm also good in what I do and also a damn good fighter pilot...there's no helping it," Merlin bragged and truly he is a good pilot. Because of the warfare, Merlin decided to become a fighter pilot like his family was. He trained hard but eventually it all paid off. Everyone wanted him but Merlin choose to work for the Union, whose goals are to find alternate resources due to the depletion of fossil fuels and to protect its citizen. At 28, he is truly the best but unfortunately with a big ego and hotheaded...still he hopes the warfare would end soon. "Either way you should come back to my place...if you know what I mean," Merlin had a sly smile.

"My love, I would but there's too many problems. Our age for one and our job."

"Oh come o-" Merlin started to say but was cut off by a guy above them, who was working on the construction of the orbital elevator.

"LOOK OUT!" The guy yelled. Merlin and Morgana looked up and saw a large beam falling but with quick thinking, Morgana pushed Merlin out of the way and successfully dodged the beam.

"Watch it you ass!" Yelled one pissed off girl. She then turned to Merlin and said, "YOU! YOU COCKY CLOTPOLE! GET BACK TO WORK!"

"Heh...alright, but just remember. I can sense what you're doing and why you're here... but you won't find any information here. This is my win!" With a cackle, Merlin went back to work.

"Argh! I will find it! Just you watch!" Morgana cried out but she also couldn't help but think that Merlin in this era is definitely like the old Arthur...but worse. Fortunately though, Morgana knew he was still the same old Merlin from back then. Still Morgana had to be cautious since she knows Merlin can since her from anywhere. The warfare for the remaining fuel escalated to a new height and orbital elevator project that Merlin was part of was never completed. Morgana did eventually find the information she was looking for and blew up the project. Even though Morgana had saved Merlin's life when the beam came crashing down, she was still hoping Merlin wouldn't survive the explosion she had set up but unfortunately for her, he did survive. A month later Merlin was ambushed by a group of people from Morgana's organization- he was surrounded and his magic was too late to warn him . There was no chance of survival. Morgana felt his death but she couldn't do anything about it since it was for a cause and carried on with her job. She did her best to carry on but two months later Morgana was shot. She didn't die but she forgot about Merlin and magic.

Her memories of Merlin and magic was never recovered.

* * *

.

I do not own Merlin

I own any original characters you see here (though I highly highly doubt there will be any).

If there's any grammatical errors, let me know and I'll fix it. I'm usually good about it but the lack of sleep is making me see things lol.

.

So I borrowed a bit of idea from Gundam 00 because I feel like the future would be very similar to the anime...minus the gundams of course XD somehow it didn't turn out how I expected but I'm pleased with the results. They're both fighting for a similar cause but in a different way. One cares more for protecting the people and the other cares for finding alternative resources. Still they both want the senseless warfare to stop. I also feel like at one point in their lives, Merlin would act cocky but still be the same old Merlin at the same time. As with last chapter...I claim artistic licenses. Lol I needed a way for Merlin to be gone! XD

.

I hope you like this chapter and leave a review! It lets me know if you guys love or hate this and it is good for motivations!

.

~~Ciao for now!~~


	4. Catch Me If You Can

This fic will be updated EXTREMELY frequently

* * *

February 16, 1990. Italy

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Morgana yelled while chasing Merlin through the streets of Italy.

"NEVER!" Merlin yelled back. "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN BITCH!" Merlin yelled back.

*Bang!* *Bang!* Morgana used her gun on Merlin but missed.

"Shit!" Merlin thought while looking back. "You won't get me!" He yelled.

*Bang!* Merlin fired back. As he was running, he couldn't help but think back to how it all started...

* * *

Earlier that day Merlin or Mark as he is known in this era was walking down the streets of Italy. In his hands he holds the map to a lost treasure. Once it's found, he would hand it over to the museum. Merlin also knew that Morgana would be after the map too. It definitely wasn't easy avoiding Morgana in this era. He found out through his contacts that Morgana is known as Morgana the Assassin and worked for a powerful mafia who wanted to get their hands on rare treasures. Once again they were on opposite sides but it didn't matter as long as they don't every cross path...but little did Merlin know, Morgana was already tracking him from the very beginning.

Morgana on the other hand found out he became an archeologist yet somehow adopting an Indiana Jones persona. Anything he found would always go to museums but if it did end up in museums, Morgana would always steal it. Regardless she had been tracking him for months, waiting for the moment to strike, until finally she hit the jack pot. An old professor of Merlin gave him a map to a lost treasure that's been buried for centuries. The only catch was trying to avoid Morgana. With that in mind Merlin took the first available plane out to Italy. Morgana on the other hand was already in Italy so all she had to do was wait for Merlin to arrive. When he least expected it, Morgana planned to ambush him. After weeks of being in Italy, Morgana finally found her opening and ambushed Merlin.

"Merlin~~~!" Morgana yelled jumping out of nowhere. "I know you have the map!"

"It's mark and no! Once I find it I won't hand it over! It belongs in a museum!" Merlin yelled while quickly running away. "If you want it then you'll have to catch me first!" Merlin quickly pulled out his gun and started to run faster...which is why Morgana is currently chasing Merlin and trying to shoot him down.

"Damn it! Just stay still!" Fortunately for Morgana, she can run for miles without a problem. Unfortunately Merlin can do the same.

"No! Just stop this Morgana! I know you don't want to do this! Mafias are the worst! Just like Mordred!" Merlin pleaded with her, trying to make Morgana see sense.

*Bang!* "You know I can't! I am forever bound to go after you. It's destiny! Even you know this!" She cried.

"No! We choose our own path! I don't give a damn to what's written. I don't give a damn to what Kilgharrah says anymore! We make our own destiny!" Merlin then came to a sudden stop but since Morgana didn't see it coming, she ran into him, causing both of them to fall over, with Morgana on top of him. Their faces was only inches away and while still panting Merlin closed the gap, giving Morgana a kiss. However, as quickly as it happened, they both broke from the kiss and Merlin whispered to her, "We make our own choices," and ripped the map to pieces.

"Merlin..." Morgana whispered, regaining her breath.

"Now we both can't get it..." Merlin and Morgana made no move to get up and as time passed by, they both notice that it was quickly becoming dark and they finally moved from their position. They looked at each other, one filled with confusion and the other filled with love. With one last kiss, they parted ways without ever saying a word. Even after all this time, Merlin was always there for Morgana regardless of what the situation was.

While walking away, Morgana couldn't help but think Merlin was right.

* * *

.

If there's any grammatical errors, let me know and I'll fix it. I'm usually good about it but the lack of sleep is making me see things lol. (Love staying up at crazy insane hours!).

.

Some swearing here but hey, Morgana is after Merlin and she wants the map badly...and always killing each other too. Some things never change... Anyways, as I said earlier. This fic will be updated frequently unlike my other stories (I actually enjoy writing this fic more but I haven't forgotten the others!). I'm aiming for twice a day but most likely once a day. Like I said. Definitely very frequently. Lol hey, I just graduated college last month and besides on working on my grad school application, I need something to do and I enjoy writing and hopefully you guys do too! (I won't lie. I miss being in school even though it was only last month!).

.

I hope you like this chapter and leave a review! It lets me know if you guys love or hate this and it is good for motivations!

.

~~Ciao for now!~~


	5. Q Meet 001

Last chapter.

* * *

2012. London

"Q," M said.

"M. Do you need something? Q asked M when he entered his office.

"For the moment you are being assigned to 001 while Bond is away," M stated as if it was the obvious thing in the world. "You are to meet her at the same museum you first met Bond." M handed Q a file.

"Her?" Q asked for he hadn't been working at Mi6 as long as everyone else...even though he is the head of the Q division.

"Yes. She is our only female field agent at the moment since you know Moneypenny took a desk job. Now hurry up and go. All the information you need on her is there on the file I just gave you."

"Yes sir, right away." Just as Q was about to leave, M called Q back.

"Oh Q," M started. "One thing you should know. Don't underestimate her. She is second best to Bond... but I have a feeling she's more." And M let Q go. Q had to wonder what M was talking about...and if Q really thought about it, many did also underestimate him too because of his age. He couldn't help it if he was that good and the youngest to take over the Q division. It was through hard work that got him to where he was...but he had to admit that a small part of it is due to the knowledge he gained each time he was reborn. There is a reason why he's Merlin. Once Merlin reached the exact room he first met Bond, he noticed a lone woman sitting, staring at the same painting Bond was staring at when Merlin met him. The woman was exactly how the picture in the file described her to be: medium height, long black hair tied very loosely, fair skin, and a tattoo that starts behind her right ear and traveling down to her back, but hidden behind her shirt and jacket. From what he can see, it looked like a dragon's tail. Still, he knew who the woman is, even before going to meet her. It was always the eyes. As soon as he saw the eyes in the picture, he just knew who it was.

"I never thought you'd be here... Morgana," Merlin said when he sat down next to her while holding a file and a small case in the other.

"Surprise surprise. Didn't think I'd be capable of doing something like this?" Morgana asked with a smirk, never taking her eyes off the painting.

"Course not. I figured you'd be like Silva..." he said with an obvious look while pushing his glasses up.

"Oh come now Merlin. You know I'm more graceful than that fool and I never thought you'd be a Quartermaster. If anything I thought that actor what's his name... Colin Morgan! Yes, him!"

"That guy may look uncannily like how I used to back in the days, but I can assure you he is not me... I could say the same about that actress Katie McGrath."

"As you can see, we look nothing alike... but I have to agree she also looks uncannily like the former me."

"Still, no matter when we are, we'll always find each other... but I am impressed that you hid yourself from me." Merlin didn't think Morgana would ever try to hid from him.

"I didn't want to make it easy for you to find me," Morgana said with a knowing smile. "Besides, I am surprised you were able to rise through the ranks that quickly even though you haven't been here for long. What I want to know is why you recently joined Mi6."

"Nothing happened... just I had to take care of my grandparents. Parents and sister died in car crash when I was very young. Fortunately I still had my grandparents... but they became ill. One got better but other didn't... so when grandfather got better, I set him to the states to live with family friends. Having his friends would do him good instead of staying here without anyone... but that means I'm alone here... either way it was the former Q that told the former M to take me on. He was impressed with what he saw when he visited my uni. He didn't have to do that since M was going to regardless... and well you know how I got the position of head of Q division. Who in Mi6 doesn't know."

"My... at least you weren't alone and of course I know. Silva was big but I wasn't here when it happened. Tragic really. Thought Bond was dead." When the whole Silva situation happened, Morgana was on a long term assignment that sent her to Peru. Of course she kept in contact with the agency, but she didn't actually the extent of the damage until she returned. Still, Morgana can understand what led Silva to do what he did. She was once filled with hatred for Uther and later everyone else... but definitely she had time to think and with time forgave everyone.

"Surprisingly not. As I said. You know what happened. Now I want to know is why you ended up in Mi6."

"You have the files. You can read... or how about you tell me and I'll tell you if it's correct."

"Hm... it says your name is Elizabeth, graduated early, a black belt, and a twin who's also in Mi6... but you joined a year before your twin did. Correct so far?"

"Keep going," Morgana had a grin.

"M wanted to recruit you and your brother but since you guys were still in school, you said no... but M wouldn't take no for an answer so you made a deal with her. You guys will work for them while still in being in school but in return they have to pride you guys with everything. After that every information is blacked out," Merlin finished.

"Very good Merlin," Morgana applauded, while still looking at the painting. "Since it's you, I'll fill in the rest. My parents, like yours, died in a crash, but we were sent to our uncle. Wasn't so bad a first but months later we found out he was a drunk. An abusive drunk. I got lucky but my brother wasn't. He took most of the abuse... still, it got so bad that we had to do something. You have to understand it was self defense... so when we left him, we were on our own. Used any means to get money to feed ourselves and to get through school.

"M found us because my brother hacked into their system. Thought it would be the end for us but no. M saw something in us, so she said we can either join Mi6 or go to prison for life. I didn't want the latter so I made a deal: Mi6 provides for us and we'll work for them... and she agreed. We trained to be field agents but after awhile my brother, who was my partner, decided to quite to take over the I department leaving me solo. the only thing that's inaccurate on the file is when my brother joined. We joined together. You know the rest. Everything is in their..." Morgana finished with an all knowing smile.

"Still not a bad life. Could be worse... like Morgause constantly after you..." Merlin shivered.

"Please don't mention her. I've had too many run- ins with her in the past that it isn't funny. At least Gwaine was better."

"I have yet to see him in any life... but I have seen Arthur. He is here you know..."

"And so are many others. Anyways, why are you here? I highly doubt you'd be able to do much in your suit."

"I'll have you know," Merlin said looking at her, "that I can do more damage in my pajamas than you ever can in a year on the field."

"Then why do you need me?" She asked with a amused smile.

"Because every now and then a trigger needs to be pulled and you are one of the best besides Bond out there..." Morgana finally turned her head to really look at Merlin and with a knowing smile, Morgana then said in acknowledgement, "Q".

"001. Here is the gun, coded to your palm print so only you can use it and a miniaturised radio... but I have a feeling you won't be using the radio."

"Don't worry. I'll return it in one piece." Morgana had been wanting to get her hands on the gun ever since she heard Bond had one. She figured it would be useful since many times, Morgana would accidentally drop and let the enemy get their hands on it. This would definitely help her in the long run. Merlin then got up and made for the exit, but before he could fully step out of the room, he turned around, looked straight into Morgana's eyes and said, "Morgana, it's definitely good to see you."

"And I you Merlin," Morgana said with a smile as he left. Even as Merlin left, their thoughts were the same wavelength.

They couldn't help but think how odd but also thrilling they were finally on the same side.

* * *

.

If there's any grammatical errors, let me know and I'll fix it. I'm usually good about it but the lack of sleep is making me see things lol. (Love staying up at crazy insane hours!).

.

Naw. Just kidding. Always wanted to say last chapter lol (but no joke I was actually saving this for when I end the story. Guess not XD)! Anyways, I feel like at one point in their life they would be on the same side and somehow Merlin seemed like he would be Q while Morgana a field agent like James Bond... and I really really really like Skyfall so why not lol! Definitely the last part was based loosely on the first meeting of Q and Bond. Thought that was genius.

.

I hope you like this chapter and please leave a review! It lets me know if you guys love or hate this and it is good for motivations!

.

~~Ciao for now!~~


	6. Yo Ho Yo Ho A Pirates Life for Me

This chapter will actually be very short.

* * *

1659. Somewhere in the ocean.

As a little boy, Merlin or Michael as he is known in this lifetime, was always cautious. By now, he figured if Morgana was also reincarnated, then everyone else is too. Not necessarily at the same time, but probably at some time in his and Morgana's lifetime. After all, he did have many run in with Arthur, Gwen, Lancelot, and many others and he's sure Morgana also has too. He also figured that most likely Morgause would be around too. He had yet to meet her in any life but unfortunately he has met Mordred. Sometimes it was pleasant, but other times, it wasn't. Still Merlin wasn't going to push his luck since he knows Morgause can appear anywhere. In the end, he lived his entire childhood and even his teens being extremely cautious. Even now, twenty years later, Merlin couldn't help but be on the lookout when he was on his ship. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, Merlin didn't see anything immediately but one of his crew members did.

"Hey Michael!" One of his crew members yelled to him. "There's a pirate ship coming towards us and it's coming fast!"

"Let's wait before we do anything drastic." And wait they did until the ship came right up next to Merlin's ship. One by one the pirates slowly made their way on board to Merlin's ship until finally the captain made their way to his ship. From what Merlin can see, the figure was wearing a cloak with a hood that made it hard to see the face since it was covered, but he can see that the figure had blond hair coming out of the cloak.

"Welcome to my ship stranger. Is there something I can help you with?" Merlin asked.

"Yes," a female voice said. "You can start by telling me where my sister is…Merlin." The figure then pulled down the hood and looked straight at Merlin's face.

"You!" Merlin gasp.

"Yes me," Morgause said.

The only thing Merlin said before passing out was, "Shit!"

* * *

.

If there's any grammatical errors, let me know and I'll fix it. I'm usually good about it but the lack of sleep is making me see things lol. (Love staying up at crazy insane hours!).

.

As I said. Short but hopefully you guys still enjoyed it. Definitely no Morgana in this chapter, but point of this chapter was to show that other than Merlin and Morgana, anyone can still come back. Even Mordred and Morgause. Kilgharrah never did say all the others wouldn't rise again, so I like to think that anyone can regardless of who they are. I'll definitely come back and revisit this chapter in the future... I may or may not bring in Morgana but we'll see. I have to say this is a record...I'm amazed this fic reached ch 6 unlike my other ones XD XD

.

I hope you like this chapter and please leave a review! It lets me know if you guys love or hate this and it is good for motivations!

.

~~Ciao for now!~~


	7. Class Is In Session

Being sick is seriously no fun ):

* * *

May 1, 2000. Canada

"…Sigh…" A woman sighed.

"What's with the sigh?" A woman asked the other woman who sighed.

"Oh… nothing my dear Gwen. I'm just waiting for someone to show up."

"Someone dear to you Abby?" Gwen asked her best friend Abby… but if Gwen truly knew who Abby really was, then they probably wouldn't be friends. After all, she did try to kill Gwen multiple times when she was queen of Albion in her past life. Maybe it was fortunate that Gwen doesn't remember at all. At least she wouldn't be after Morgana's head in this lifetime.

"Very dear to me Gwen. He's someone special. We've always managed to find each other regardless of when and where we are. We are two sides of the same coin…" Morgana was thinking that even if they were mean to love or hate each other, they really are two sides of the same coin. "Anyways, enough of that! Have you finished the homework?"

"Luckily for you, I did. Just try to remember next time. By the way, did you hear what happened to our old math teacher?" Gwen the gossiper asked, and really who knew Gwen was a gossiper in this lifetime!

"No, what happened?" Morgana had hated the old math teacher. She found that the guy was extremely pushy and always picking on everyone, especially Morgana. It didn't help that the old teacher was Uther Pendragon, the once great powerful magic hating king of Albion. It was also fortunate that Uther also didn't remember a thing of the past. Otherwise Morgana was sure he would yell magic every minute. Either way, in the end, she decided to get pay back on the teacher. Uther definitely never saw it coming until too late, which is why the next day he handed in his resignation. This means that there is a demand of math teacher. "All I know is that Mr. Penn resigned…" Morgana was smirking on the inside.

"Well, no one knows what exactly happened. All we know is that when he turned in the resignation letter, he was pale and looking like he saw a ghost! I really do wonder what happened to him. I despise him too but I can't help but feel pity for him." As everyone knows, Gwen did always care for others.

"Whatever. I'm just glad he's gone, but I want to know is who our new teacher is. Hopefully someone that is better than that old clotpole."

"Clotpole?"

"Um…nothing, anyways the principal is coming in." And no sooner did she say that the principal walked in and closed the door.

"Students, as you know, the former math teacher resigned. Fortunately we were able to hire someone on short notice. Everyone, please welcome Mr. Matthews… and please, treat him with respect. I do want to keep this teacher." The principal walked out the door and few seconds later Mr. Matthews walked in closing the door. Everyone was watching the new teacher with an intense stare but Morgana on the other hand started to get teary eyed which then soon turned into full on crying. Gwen noticed and started to worry but Morgana reassured her it was nothing.

"Is there something wrong…" Mr. Matthews asked with a smirk, waiting for an answer.

"Abby, and no nothing is wrong. I feel like everything is finally looking up." And really for Morgana, everything was looking up… for the new teacher Mr. Matthews is Merlin.

* * *

.

If there's any grammatical errors, let me know and I'll fix it. I'm usually good about it but the lack of sleep is making me see things lol. (Love staying up at crazy insane hours!).

.

Man, I'll have to take a short break from the fic. I've been sick the last few days and it's seriously annoying. I'll update again once I get better. The weather is seriously not helping at all! Aish JUST STICK WITH ONE! Everyone, make sure you get the flu shot!

.

I hope you like this chapter and please leave a review! It lets me know if you guys love or hate this and it is good for motivations!

.

~~Ciao for now!~~


End file.
